I'm Eve
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: A story about Melissa's last thoughts and feelings just before she evoled{sp?} Into eve.


  
I'm Eve  
  
Melissa stared blankly at the piano keys ahead of her. She did not know how she got down hear, yet in some strange way she did. Her fingers ran against the cold keys of the large piano her hands playing the song her mother often sang to her as a lullaby.   
She could remember the stage, the performance. Everything had been going well, she could feel the excitement rush threw her body as the time for her big part came up. She had stood at the front of the stage, the spotlight shinning down out her as she parted her lips and sang.   
She could feel her dream coming threw as the entire opera house lessened to her sing in awe. Then her eyes spotted *her* a young, blond hair, blue eyed angle sitting in the crowd. She could remember her body growing hot, the music behind her dimmed and all what she could do was try and hold on to her own free will but still that began to leave to....  
She felt a smile curve on her lips and an unknown voice in her head think 'Aya....'  
Aya? Aya. Was Aya the girl in the crowd... I somehow know her yet I know I have never seen her in my life. The sounds gasps from the crowd and screaming beside me startle me but I have no control over my body, but still, I, or whoever was controlling me turned to look at the actors beside me. They were burning!  
I could feel terror race threw my body, but out from my lips came the sweet sound of my singing voice instead of a scream.   
I look back towards the crowd in time to see the actor fall into some of the front sets. I think this is when most of the audience notice that the fire was not part of the opera. Most of the crowd began to run towards the doors but to my horror and terror they began to burst into flames! I had no idea what was happening but somehow I knew I was doing this. I was the one killing these people.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed to myself, begging with my body to stop singing, to stop killing! I could feel the heat around me as the curtains caught aflame, the screams or women and men as they fled or burned.   
'why am I doing this! Why can't I stop myself!' I screamed in my head as a smile curved across my face.  
  
'Freeze!" A voice shouted, causing my body to look up. It was that same girl. Aya.   
"Your under arrest!"  
  
I could remember myself laughing, and saying something to her in a voice so like mine, but so unlike it at the same time. The only thing I could remember clearing of what I said was "Your Mitochondria well know, your cells there calling out---!"  
  
I could remember the battle, I tried with all my might to stop myself from hurting her, from killing anyone else but I had no control...My body finally stopped.  
  
'Our bodies are communicating with each other." I said. I did not know what I meant but at the same time I did. I don't understand..what is happening to me?  
  
The next thing I know I was standing the hallway, underneath the stage. I could feel my legs shaking, and my eyes burning with tears of horror.A breath of relief escaped my lungs as I found that I once again had control over my body, but the dreadful feeling of knowing that I will lose control again when I see Aya makes me flea. I run towards the practice studio, where my piano was and ran threw the door, unlocking and re-locking it with my spare key. I could feel my body burning with heat as a creature inside of me spread her evil will. Everything else was a blank and now I'm setting at the Piano playing what I know will be my final song.  
'What is happening to me...? Why I'm a doing this....what is causing me to do this.....?Oh god help me please..I don't want to kill anyone else...please god..."  
  
"Freeze, Eve!" the voice of the golden haired angle shouted at me, holding me at gun point.  
  
'Eve...is that who I was....?' I think, then I could feel my body grow hot once again, my mind begging to lose control over my body.  
  
"...r..run...A..away..p..please..!No..no...don't...!" I scream clutching my head.  
  
' Please, whoever is doing this to me stop!' my brain screams out.  
  
"Your doing this. I'm you." a voice echo threw my head.  
  
'No..no...I'm not you! I'm Mel...melissa....Not..y..you..' I try to form the words but then I can feel my will slip away from me for what I know is forever. The last things I ever hear is my voice, telling the last of my soul  
  
"No, I'm Eve...'  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
